russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC now turning 54 mga Kapinoy
August 22, 2014 Local television viewing has become more exciting since the relaunching of the sequestered TV-radio station turned into the country's media conglomerate IBC-13 last March 1, 1960 and February 1, 1975. It has emerged as the major player that broke the network duopoly and shook Pinoy TV with unique and innovative programs that offer the best in light entertainment. Now celebrating on its'' Happy 54 Year'' with the popular and top-rating programs like The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, PBA and NBA, which are all doing well at the ratings, IBC-13 has all the fitting reasons to mark its anniversary through a month-long celebration. IBC-13 boasts of a full load of events, activities and special offerings this month. These include the recent launch of new shows such as the international programs of TreseBella's newest primetime TV sensation such as Fated to Love You, La Tempestad and Sunny Girl, new tokusatsu series Ultraman Tiga; the children's croco fantaserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo starring Thirdy Lacson, Miguel Moreno will voice as Kroko, Maritoni Fernandez and Victor Anastacio; the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess topbilled by Janella Salvador as her leading role as Janella, with Marlo Mortel; and an action-packed superserye Voltron Man topbilled by AJ Muhlach as his lead role as Voltron Man for superhero, with Coleen Garcia, IBC-13's Red Carpet Premiere of the Disney animated movie like Planes: Fire & Rescue and The Expendables 3 last July 18 and August 16. IBC-13 has also presenting with new episodes of The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Dingdong n' Lani, T.O.D.A.S., Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, KapinoyLand, SM Little Stars 2014 and Maya Loves Sir Chief, as well as other exciting on-air and online promos. To cap off the station’s birthday month, your favorite IBC talents stars, plus their fans and supporters are coming together for the Ito'ng Bagong Channel at 54 Anniversary Party to be held today at 6 p.m. at the Glorietta 3 Park Tent, and at Kapinoy 54 Birthday Kiddie Party on August 28, Saturday, 10 a.m. at the Active Fun Play & Party Center at SM North Edsa. It’s double the fun for the twin celebration loaded with exciting games, prizes, and with IBC stars and talents as Mario Maurer, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo, and Joey de Leon, Born to be a Superstar finalists such as Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Arvin Ventanilla and Cayleen Villamor, Dingdong Avanzado, the nightingale Lani Misalucha, Jake Cuenca, Cristine Reyes, AJ Muhlach, Liza Soberano, Coleen Garcia, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Jerome Ponce, Cesar Montano, Diether Ocampo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Friends 4Ever and TODAS Kids barkada to name a few, the G-Force dancers, and also Ramon Bautista and Abra as they do storytelling on Saturday for kids who will all together party and blow the IBC's Happy 54th Birthday candle. Through these celebrations, Kapinoy shows its appreciation and gratitude for the support that were given to the network since the beginning.